SORPRESAS
by Rayen RRR
Summary: Hikaru y Kaoru están enamorados de Haruhi... pero ella no esta enamorada de ninguno de los dos... que pasaría si alguien más sabe diferenciarlos? se enamorarían? seria fácil tratar con esa persona? quien ayudara a quien?... pasen y lean esta historia :D donde tu eres la protagonista :D (Hikaru o Kaoru X OC) ... aun no revelare quien es el protagonista jijiji fic aun en progreso
1. SORPRESAS - Inesperada

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno esta es una parte de este fic es para adelantarles un poquito de lo que verán, por el momento es esta parte y cuando casi la termine la empezare a publicar constantemente. Comenten si les gusta, si no les gusta, si creen que le falta más desarrollo o alguna cosa jejeje

¿Saben? ame a los hermanos Hitachiin de Ouran High School Host Club ... no se porque,,, y me di cuenta de que no hay muchos fanfics con ellos como protagonistas, así que me inspire para hacer este fic, espero que les guste

En este fic la protagonista eres tu y cuando ponga (TN) sera tu nombre

Aclaracion Ouran High School Host Club NO me pertenece.

INESPERADA

_¿Haruhi me arias el favor de traer unos pastelillos a estas hermosas damiselas?_ –pregunto Tamaki acercándose a una chica del instituto de cabello castaño y un poco más largo.

_Claro_- dijo con simpleza, en el camino a la cocina vio como Hikaru y Kaoru realizaban uno de sus actuaciones, al parecer el de ¿Quién de los dos es Hikaru?, no entendía cómo es que las chicas no adivinaban quien era quien, si los dos son diferentes :I de pronto sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su cuerpo, pero lo dejo pasar.

Mori-sempai mimaba a Honey-sempai dándole un poco de pastel para que solo comiera una rebanada y no todo el pastel, Kyouya seguía con su tablita escribiendo datos y estadísticas, Tamaki igual que siempre coqueteando con su grupo de seguidoras, pero eso sí, cuando pasa Haruhi se le van los ojitos de borrego a medio morir, Haruhi se cansó de tanto ajetreo y decidió salir por un momento.

_Kyyaaaaa ella es tan genial_- escucho a unas chicas que estaban alrededor de una revista- _va a dar un concierto dentro de 2 meses cerca de aquí_- Haruhi se empezó a acercas curiosa por el origen de tanto alboroto_- si tuviera un hermano, me casaría con él._

_Hola, ¿disculpen de quien están hablando?_ – dijo Haruhi con cara de "niño bueno"

_Aaaaahhhh aaahhh Ha…Haruhi-sempai_- las chicas se le quedaron viendo anonadadas, con las mejillas totalmente rojas y apenas si alcanzaban a articular palabra-_ es…es Ame-chan una ca…cantante muy buena del momento */* saco su nuevo sencillo y es muy bueno_

_Oooohh ¿puedo ver?_- una chica extendió la revista torpemente- _gracias _- sonrió amablemente haciendo que las chicas les saliera sangre por la nariz, presto atención a la imagen de la chica que vestía con pantalones negros con cadenas, una blusa 3/4 de manga roja, con collares y pulseras, de ojos azules y cabello alborotado de color negro y mechones morados; esa cara le era conocida, de una u otra forma.

Regreso al Host club y vio un Kyouya con un aura asesina, en lo que había ido a dar una vuelta tres chicas l habían estado esperando xD Cuando el club cerro Harihi fue a preparar café para todos, Hony-sempai dormía su siesta, Tamaki fantaseaba otra vez con Haruhi, Kyouya estaba leyendo un libro para relajarse, Mori-sempai estaba sentado en forma de flor de loto meditando, y por muy extraño que parezca Hikaru y Kaoru estaban sentados de forma pensativa.

_¿Qué es lo que sucede Hikaru… Kaoru?_- pregunto Haruhi un tanto extrañada

_Nada Haruhi_- dijo Kaoru un tanto desanimado

_Tssk… vámonos Kaoru_- dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaban

_Hikaru tranquilízate_ – agarro a su hermano del brazo para detenerlo

_¿Qué es lo que pasa chicos?_- dijo Tamaki preocupado, Kaoru miro a su hermano y este se sentó de nuevo

_Una clienta jugo a quien es Hikaru y al equivocarse dio razones por las cuales yo era Hikaru… eso le molesta, muchas creen conocernos pero nunca es verdad… no pueden diferenciarnos _- dijo estrujando su propia ropa con sus manos

_Yo no entiendo porque se les complica diferenciarlos, es muy simple, Hikaru es el que tiene más temperamento y Kaoru es más tranquilo_ - dijo sentándose y dándole un sorbo al café.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sin entender como ella podía decir algo que sonaba tan simple y a la vez tan complicado. Hikaru y Kaoru se le quedaban viendo asombrados para después tomar una mirada de ternura, Hikaru con una sonrisa de lado y Kaoru simplemente con la cabeza ligeramente de lado, ellos sentían que ella era la indicada, Hikaru se sentía orgulloso de que ella le gustara, lo diferenciara de su hermano y por su parte Kaoru sintió que por fin encontró que viera su verdadero ser y no simplemente su físico que ya de por si era difícil encontrar a alguien que los diferenciara.

Cuando estaban en su casa recostados en su cama se preguntaban como esa pequeña había podido entrar a su mundo? como ambos podían estar enamorados de ella a la vez? como es que podía diferenciarlos físicamente… por Dios eran iguales!… Alguna vez ella se fijaría en ellos de forma romántica?

Y en lo que ellos caían profundamente dormidos una figura femenina iba bajando del avión en el aeropuerto especial de Ouran

_Creo que… al fin llegue… Haruhi… Hika-kun y Kao-kun  
><em>

Hasta aquí ...nos vemos después :3  
>dejen comentarios y sugerencias porfis :D<p> 


	2. Te vuelvo a ver

Bueno esta es la segunda parte de SORPRESAS, aaahh y quiero darles la noticia de que mi primer fic publicado llamado ETERNAMENTE llego a 145 lectores *w*... bueno yo me siento emocionada pero en fin continuemos con la Historia  
>Recuerda (TN) es tu nombre ya que eres la protagonista de esta historia :D<br>los personajes de OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB NO me pertenece, la historia si es salida de mi cabesira loca xD así que adelante pasen y lean

SORPRESAS

parte II

Era otro día común y corriente… esperen… ningún día es común y corriente cuando estas con el Host Club. Tamaki corría tras los gemelos Hitachiin que le gastaron una broma con Haruhi incluida, cosa que lo hizo enojar. Mori-sempai cargaba a Honey-sempai para que se lavara las manos mientras este hacia un berrinche, Kyouya emanaba un aura oscura al ver tal alboroto y Haruhi simplemente veía la escena un tanto cansada.

De pronto se escuchó un grito muy fuerte, todos atónitos ante aquel grito salieron de la habitación y echaron a correr para ver qué pasaba, al llegar vieron una oleada de estudiantes asomándose por la ventana. Al no poder ver nada empezaron a *toser* para hacerse notar xD unas chicas empezaron a abrirles paso entre la multitud.

_Al parecer es la mini van de "Ame-chan"_ – dijo Kyouya poniéndole un poco de sarcasmo al nombre- _Tamaki… sabes algo sobre su repentina visita a Ouran?_- dijo viendo al aludido con una cara muy seria.

_Sabes sobre ella Kyouya?_- dijo Haruhi algo sorprendida… no era normal que el serio Kyouya supiera de una chica tan espontanea como Ame-chan. Todos miraban a Kyouya muy atentamente

_Es de suponer ya que es la estrella del momento y tiene fascinados a todos… incluyendo a nuestras clientas… y me preocupa que bajen las ventas por alguna situación relacionada con ella_- dijo todas aquellas palabras acomodándose los lentes- _y bien Tamaki?_

_Eehh... pues no se nada :I mi padre no me comento nada sobre ella. _

_Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa es ellaaaaaaaa_- todos voltearon ante aquel grito y efectivamente era la chica a la que todas llamaban Ame-can, ella sonrió a todo mundo cuando caminaba a su mini van con vidrios polarizados, se detuvo mirando directamente a los miembros del Host Club, en especial a "un chico" castaño de ojos del mismo color.

Haruhi noto este hecho y se quedó un tanto atónita al ver que los labios de ella susurraban unas palabras. La estrella se subió a su van y se marchó, todos los alumnos fueron despejando el área pero Haruhi no se había movido ni un centímetro; Haruhi no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquella chica le había dejado un mensaje claro y conciso, ella conocía a aquella chica y tenía tres años de no verla.

Honey –sempai se había emocionado con solo pensar que tendrían una compañera que estrella de pop, Mori-sempai trataba de tranquilizarlo, los gemelos se miraban con malicia entre sí tendrían un nuevo juguete con el cual entretenerse, Tamaki solo veía preocupado a Haruhi.

Los chicos notaron esa ausencia de su amiga, así que decidieron animarla; ese día en el Host club se celebró una fiesta de café de los plebeyos, cosa que a Haruhi no le hizo mucha gracia.

Ya en su casa, Haruhi se recostó en su cama y no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras susurradas, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto decidió irse a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Nos veremos (TN)-_ y así Haruhi se sumergió en el mundo de Morfeo.

Una chica de cabello negro azabache miraba las estrellas por la ventana, y sonriendo a la luna recordó la expresión de Haruhi cuando susurro esas palabras que sabía que solo ella podría descifrar, había cambiado mucho si cabello ahora era corto y parecía un chico, eso hizo que se le saliera una pequeña risita, Haruhi nunca le importaban esas cosas y eso le agradaba, nunca se fijaba en el exterior ni en lo que uno poseía. Pero no solo recordaba a Haruhi, recordaba a aquel pelirojo que había robado su corazón, el estilo de su cabello lo había cambiado y se veía solo un poquito más maduro, pero sabía que él seguía siendo un niño.

_Mañana te llevaras una sorpresa Haruhi-chan :3 no puedo esperar-._

Era un día muy lindo, todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados, se corrían los rumores que Ame-chan estudiaría en Ouran pero ninguno sabía si era real, ni siquiera el gran Kyouya sabía si era real. En la hora de la comida Haruhi y los gemelos fueron a la cocina donde se encontraron con Tamaki y el ya misionado.

_Todos están muy emocionados debido a Ame-chan _– dijo Haruhi mirando a su alrededor, todos estaban murmurando sobre Ame-chan.

_Eso es verdad… jum…. Esto será interesante_- dijo Hikaru poniendo una sonrisa de lado y con una mirada picara.

_Yo no estaría tan seguro… mis informantes me dijeron que ha entrado un alumno nuevo a Ouran … pero es hombre no mujer… a menos que Ame-chan sea hombre no creo que los compañeros sigan emocionados_ – Kyouya sonreía de manera maliciosa, mientras a todos les salía una gotita en la cabeza xD y así paso el almuerzo, para unos tranquilamente, para otros ansiosamente, otros decepcionados y en fin.

En otro lado de la escuela había un chico corriendo por su vida tras verse amenazado por un grupo de chicas, había rumores de que él era el hermano de Ame-chan, el pobre que llevaba una gorra y unos lentes de sol, iba por los pasillos tratando de escapar de las fans de la estrella, las perdió por un minuto y entonces encontró las puertas del salón de música, solo roso con su mano la manija y estas mágicamente se abrieron xD.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían literalmente era un desierto en una habitación, se sentía un poco de calor, nada sofocante, se podía apreciar un pequeño oasis con unos tapetes y tazas de té en ellos.

Lo único extraño es que no había nadie, ni un alma, talvez era porque aún era el tiempo del almuerzo, en ese momento recordó que por huir de esas fans no había comprado nada así que decidió ir al comedor, si es que aún tenía tiempo. Y en el pasillo.

_Cielos se me tenía que olvidar cerrar el club… Kyouya me matara si se entera-_ dijo un pelirojo apresurando su paso.

_Espero que tengan pan relleno de chocolate_ *w*- decía un estudiante distraído pelinegro, de repente solo sintió un empujón y después se escuchó un golpe seco, era sus pompis azotando contra el frio suelo- _auuuchh._

_Lo siento_- diciendo esto uno de los gemelos ayudo a esta persona a levantarse- _perdón pero tengo prisa_

_No se preocupe no pasó nada Hikaru-sempai… hasta luego_- dijo muy amablemente dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

_Siiii_- Hikaru iba tan apresurado que ni se había dado cuenta de que esa persona lo había llamado por su nombre y no lo habían confundido con su hermano, le preocupaba más su vida, si alguien había entrado al Club Kyouya lo haría trisas debido a que hoy le tocaba cerrar la puerta a él.

Ya en el salón Hikaru tomo su asiento suspirando profundamente cuando su hermano se acercó a él- _no había nadie dentro del club?_

_No, gracias a mi suerte jejeje si alguien hubiera entrado Kyouya me hubiera matado _ñ_ñ- sonrió triunfante Hikaru

_Eso es bueno… oye tienes un arete en tu saco_ - Kaoru desenredo aquel arete en forma de yang con una cadena que tenía una agarradera para la parte superior de la oreja– _está muy padre… de quién es?_

_No lo sé… aaahhh tropecé con un chico que vestía una sudadera amplia, gorra y gafas de sol… no se su nombre… aunque no creo que esto sea algo que un chico deba de usar… si lo veo de nuevo se lo regresare_- dijo guardando aquel objeto.

_Claro hombre… como digas… las clases van a empezar_ – se sentó y al voltear vio que Haruhi estaba algo extraña –_Haruhi ¿estás bien?_

_Aaah si… solo estoy un poco… ansiosa_- dijo mirando que el profesor entraba al salón

_Ansiosa? Porque?_ – pregunto curioso Kaoru

_Siento que hoy debería ocurrir algo… bueno no se bien cómo explicarlo pero es un presentimiento_- dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo y puso atención a clase

_Un presentimiento? -_ dijo Kaoru en un susurro

Hasta aquí :D antes de irme quiero darle las gracias a Keki07 por escribirme TuT en verdad me emociona que dejen comentarios y saber que les gusta mi historia jejejeje bueno espero que les guste el fic y nos veremos pronto :D por cierto si creen que los capítulos son cortos ... comentenlo ... ya que yo siento que si son cortos O_O


	3. Primera ves cara a cara con el Host Club

HOLAAA saben estoy muy contenta de que me dejen reviews *w* eso me esta impulsando e inspirando mucho para escribir este fic... en verdad gracias

** significan los pensamientos de los personajes :D

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NOO me pertenece asi que sin más la siguiente parte de

SORPRESAS

Parte III

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases, Kaoru antes de dirigirse al Club decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco y salió a caminar un momento, las clases fueron un poco abrumadoras… al llegar aun jardín un poco alejado de los salones escucho que alguien estaba cantando, se dirigió a aquella melodiosa voz y se encontró con una figura femenina de cabello largo azabache quebrado, su piel era de color moreno muy claro, pero no podía apreciar bien su físico ya que estaba de espaldas a él, camino inconscientemente hacia ella y le toco el hombro.

_Disculpa… cantas muy bien_ - ante el roce de su piel la chica se quedó paralizada y susurro un gracias sin voltear a verlo- _cómo te llamas?_ -ella dio un pequeño salto y se tensó.

_Lo siento tengo que irme_ - dicho esto pego una carrera con dirección a la biblioteca, Kaoru solo sonrió ante la acción de ella y regreso con más ánimos al club.

**En el club**

_Kaoru … donde has estado? Porque no me dijiste que ibas a salir?_- dijo Hikaru un poco molesto

_Lo siento Hikaru pero hay momentos donde debo descansar de ti también _ñ_ñ

_Que significa eso?_ - contesto, ahora sí, molesto Hikaru

_Nada nada_ ñ_ñ – comento Kaoru con una gotita en la cabeza

_Oye por cierto_ - dijo ya un poco más calmado- _el señor nos dijo que había reunión después de que Haruhi se fuera_

_Que pasa?_ – pregunto un poco preocupado Kaoru, ya que normalmente las reuniones se hacían con Haruhi incluida. Ante la pregunta su hermano solo se encogió de hombros; como respuesta el otro solo suspiro y se dirigió a los vestidores para ponerse su disfraz.

_Haruhi-kun… Haruhi-kun_- una de las clientas de la ya mencionada, le hablaba un tanto preocupada, a lo que solo respondió con un "eeehh"- _estas bien Haruhi-kun?... estas muy distraído hoy –_ dijo en tono de preocupación la chica.

_Si… lo siento pero… tengo un presentimiento de que pasara algo bueno… y lo espero con ansias _– dijo soltando una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que las chicas frente a "él" se sonrojaran.

_Y… y… como que pasara? _– dijo la chica ansiosa

_El regreso de alguien esperado y querido_ – n.n

En otro lado del salón estaba el Rey con una de sus tantas clientas, parecía que prestara la atención del mundo pero eso solo era una máscara en realidad pensaba en la pequeña Haruhi el día de ayer se había comportado extraña después de ver a la joven estrella de pop/rock y hoy también estaba como ida, desde el almuerzo y en este momento, por esa razón convoco una reunión con los demás, para saber que podrían hacer.

El club cerró sus puertas al público; Haruhi se encamino a su casa un poco desilusionada, pensó que esa persona la iría a ver, la persona que tanto esperaba nunca llego, así que sin más que pensar se dirigió a su casa a preparar la cena.

En el club los integrantes varones se reunieron alrededor de una mesa a tomar el té y discutir el asunto que Tamaki, el rey, quería discutir.

_Bien _– dijo Tamaki dejando la taza de té en la mesa- quise hablar con ustedes hoy de Haruhi – su voz tenía un tono serio y con un toque de preocupación - _ayer como presenciamos, se quedó muy pensativa después de ver a Ame-chan y hoy estaba demasiado distraída_- los demás miembros no se sorprendieron de que se preocupara por Haruhi, solo lo miraban tranquilamente.

_Te preocupas demasiado por ella Tamaki_- sentencio Kyouya ante el "problema" de su amigo – _ella simplemente esta distraída y ya_

_Creo que ella está así por su presentimiento_ – comento Hikaru muy tranquilamente, pero internamente se moría de curiosidad por saber más sobre ese tema.

_Presentimiento?_ – dijo Tamaki inquieto

_En la mañana ella dijo que tenía un presentimiento… de que algo iba a ocurrir_- aclaro Kaoru

_Entonces eso quiere decir que…-_ no pudo terminar la frase, las puertas del club se abrieron bruscamente.

_HARUHIIIIIIII!_- un grito no muy fuerte se hizo presente, Hikaru se sorprendió ante la silueta que se dejó ver ya que la había visto antes, la persona recién llegada vestía una chamarra holgada, gafas de sol y gorra, observo todo el salón, al no localizar a la persona que deseaba encontrar se giró hacia los presentes – _lamento mucho la intromisión pero tenía mucha prisa… busco a Fujioka Haruhi… ¿Se encontrara ella aquí?_ – nadie había dicho nada… fue muy sorpresiva su entrada… hasta que-

_No, lo lamento mucho pero ella ya no se encuentra!_ – comento Kyouya con una sonrisa falsa y muy muyyyyy enojado, le molestaba las personas descorteses

_Oooh… bueno pues… vendré mañana_ – dijo haciendo una reverencia y dándose la vuelta.

_Espera_ – el chico paro en seco ante la voz varonil de Tamaki – _quien eres tú? Y para que buscas a Haruhi? Como es que sabes que es una chica y que relacionen tienen ustedes?_ –pregunto ansiosamente

_Yo? Soy alguien especial para ella… Sé que es una chica porque la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y para qué? no te concierne y ¿nuestra relación? digamos que ella es una la única persona realmente importante en mi vida… porque ella me salvo si ella estuviera en problemas dejaría todo lo que tengo_ – dijo con un toque de orgullo y una sonrisa resplandeciente – _con permiso_ – y así salió del salón.

Tamaki quedo anonado, un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente al formular las miles de escenas que su mente había formulado; Hikaru y Kaoru simplemente se quedaron en blanco, Kyouya solo se quedó pensando en las palabras de aquella persona.

_¿Será él el presentimiento que Haruhi esperaba?_ – comento Honey-sempa animadamente que ya había terminado su pastel (si, así es, Honey-sempay había estado comiendo pastel desde el inicio de la reunión, por eso no había dicho nada… y Mori-sempai de por si no habla :I) - _¿Habrá sido su novio?_

Ante aquel comentario Tamaki quedo helado al igual que los gemelos.

_Es una posibilidad_ – dijo Kyouya con un toque de molestia

Tamaki dio por terminada la reunión y Kyouya al verlo decidió quedarse un rato con él, mientras los demás toman rumbo a sus casas.

_Habla… que te pasa_- dijo Kyouya sentado en un sofá observando a Tamaki que miraba por la ventana.

_Cuando Honey dijo que si era su novio… me sentí extraño_- Kyouya miraba fijamente cada expresión de Tamaki pues sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de Haruhi pero nunca se había querido aceptar sus propios sentimientos– _sentí un pinchazo en el pecho y me invadió la tristeza, el dolor y la… desilusión_ – Kyouya simplemente cerro los ojos para pensar la mejor manera de comunicarle a su amigo lo que le iba a decir – _no se… que es lo que me pasa _- por un momento reino el silencio entre ambos.

_Tamaki… ya te debiste de haber dado cuenta… más bien… estas consiente de que lo que sientes por Haruhi no es un amor paternal ¿verdad?_ – se acercó a su amigo hasta quedar frente a él – _ya no huyas de tus sentimientos… ya no eres un niño… tienes que admitir que te gusta Haruhi… _– hizo una breve pausa, lo que le iba a decir le dolería, sabía que él mismo tenía sentimientos hacia la pequeña pero que desgraciadamente ella lo había rechazado desde antes de que se diera cuenta y que su mejor amigo, aquel rubio tonto, casanova, hablador, sincero y de buen corazon, tenía posibilidades de conquistarla – _que la amas… las decisiones que tomes a partir de ahora debes saber tomarlas sabiamente porque te aran feliz o te llevaran a la miseria._

Las palabras de Kyouya rebotaban en su cabeza, Tamaki lo sabía, conocía sus sentimientos, nunca quiso decir nada por temor a que también le arrebataran a Haruhi, por miedo a que ella lo rechazara, pero ahora la situación estaba cambiando.

**Con los hermanos Hitachiin**, solo pensaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, su limusina se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y simplemente fueron a acostarse en su cama.

*Hikaru: será cierto lo que dijo Honey-sempai? Será su novio? Ella puede mantener una relación amorosa?... Eso que me importa! Ella puede salir con quien quiera… pero… porque me siento así?... ella es mi amiga… pero con ese chico presente… porque me siento inquieto y deprimido?... me pesa el pecho y no siento ganas de nada... aaaagggghhh no entiendo nada*

*Kaoru: Haruhi… quisiera saber todo de ti… para no tener angustiado mi corazón, para no imaginar cosas que hacen que me enoje me inquieten me depriman… pero a pesar de todo quisiera saber que ara Hikaru… aún no se ha dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos… y si los descubre… le dirá a Haruhi?... aunque él no se los diga… yo le diré mis sentimientos?... aaggghhh son muchas cosas que pensar*

Y así, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, terminaron dormidos con sus corazones oprimidos de dolor y de angustia.

**Al día siguiente.**

Haruhi entro al salón de clases y los gemelos estaban en sus asientos con caras muy pesimistas.

_Buenos días chicos_ - dijo acomodándose en su asiento

_Oooohh_ – respondieron al mismo tiempo los chicos

_Que les pasa esta mañana?... porque esos ánimos?_ –dijo un tanto extrañada. A lo que los chicos no respondieron nada. Ella solo lo dejo pasar sin darle importancia.

Así pasaron las horas hasta el almuerzo, los Hitachiin salieron disparados al comedor, Haruhi pensó que solo tenían hambre, pero lo que no sabía era que no solo ellos corrieran al comedor, Tamaki corría con Kyouya arrastrando y Honey simplemente era cargado por Mori-sempai caminando a pasos muuuuyyy grandes.

En la entrada del comedor se arreglaron el cabello, se alinearon el uniforme y entraron triunfalmente, apartaron una mesa y se sentaron.

_Y bien chicos que aremos?... El tipo de ayer dio que iría a visitar a Haruhi hoy D: _- dijo Tamaki un poco (muy) alterado

_Porque no le damos el día?_ –Hikaru

_NO lo creo… eso afectaría a las ventas del club_ –replico Kyouya muy seriamente, aclarándose la garganta antes - _enserio están pensando en hacer que Haruhi no vea a esa persona?_

_Por supuesto mi querida hija no puede enamorarse hasta que yo lo autorice_ – dijo Tamaki con los ojos en llamas

_Seguro que es tu hija Tamaki? _– dijo Kyouya mirándolo amenazadoramente, con esto el mencionado solo se puso rojo como un tomate ante aquel comentario

_Yo creo que solo deberían dejarla que lo vea :D si es un amigo de su infancia sería muy feo que no se encontraran_ – expresó Hone-sempay

_No somos los familiares de Haruhi para prohibirle que lo vea _- dijo Mori-sempa, si bien él nunca hablaba… cuando lo hacía es porque tenía razón… o bueno la mayoría de veces.

_Mori –sempai tiene razón… y será mejor que actúen normal… aquí viene la susodicha _- afirmo Kyouya mirando a la puerta donde se encontraba Haruhi.

Los chicos la llamaron para que se sentara con ellos… mientras que a lo lejos se deslumbraba una sombra- _ya falta poco Haru-chan :3 _y así transcurrieron las horas, hasta unos minutos antes de que el Host Club abriera sus puertas.

Mensaje de Tamaki a todos los del club:

Le di la razón a Kyouya así que tenemos que hablar con él desconocido de ayer para aclarar unos puntos…. Hay que ganar tiempo.

Los gemelos al leer el mensaje idearon algo improvisado para ganar unos minutos...

**Ya en las puertas del club**

Tamaki y los gemelos llegaron corriendo al HC mientras que los demás solo llegaron tranquilamente.

_Aahh ahaahha ahaha que… que… que paso?... la… la lograron… dis…traer _ Dijo Tamaki jalando aire hasta por las orejas

_Ella es…esta… fue… mmmpphh por un mandado hahahaaahaaaaahh_- dijo Hikaru que de igual manera apenas y podía hablar

_Bien ahaaaah aaahhh_ – volvió a sus cabales y todos entraron al club con la cara en alto *te estaré esperando... no te llevaras a Haruhi*

**CONTINUARA**

Hasta aquí jejeje comenten que les parece? si tienen sugerencias para la historia? si les gusta o no les gusta? si tienen dudas del fic? en fin :D nos vemos pronto :D aaahhh cada que tenga el capitulo siguiente publicare y así jejeje ... no se si me de a entender pero no se preocupen ... terminare esta historia *w*


	4. Una chica, primeras sorpresas

En verdad lamento la tardanza pero tuve un bloqueo y no sabia como continuar para llegar al siguiente capitulo pero creo que se como continuar, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado :D y quiero comentarles que este fic a llegado a 207 lectores y eso me emociona mucho jejeje GRACIAS

Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece... ni sus personajes  
>Recuerden (TN) significa Tu Nombre<p>

y sin más que decir... por el momento... aquí el cap 4

SORPRESAS

Capitulo IV

De un momento a otro el susodicho llego, toco la puerta y entro, ahora se dejó ver con lentes como los de Kyouya, una gorra, una sudadera holgada y un pantalón pegado con tenis.

_Hola… se encontrara Haruhi?_ - dijo muy inocentemente

_No… siéntate por favor_ – dijo Tamaki con seriedad… Kyouya sintió pena ajena y se tapó los ojos con sus manos, los gemelos lo fulminaban con la mirada, a Honey se estaba divirtiendo y Mori serio como siempre.

_Que intenciones tienes con Haruhi? _– dijo ansiosamente Hikaru

_Intenciones… intenciones… intenciones? Aaaahhhh se me olvidaba… Honey-sempai_ - se levantó e hizo una reverencia - _por favor tengamos un enfrentamiento._

_Eeehhh?_ – Honey solo se había quedado sorprendido y fue entonces cuando los ojos de Mori-senpai resplandecieron.

_Que intenciones tienes con este enfrentamiento? _– todos voltearon a ver a Mori con sorpresa y Honey solo aun no creía lo que le acababan de pedir, y el chico simplemente sonrió.

_Tranquilo Mori-sempai… mi padrastro se enteró que Honey-sempai venció a su padre y desde entonces me ha entrenado para que yo lo venciera…_ - todos ante aquellas palabras quedaron perplejos, nadie en su sano juicio le declararía la guerra a Honey – _pero… yo no soy como mi padre… a mí me gustan las artes marciales_ :D _no tengo un nivel como el de Honey-sempai… aun así quisiera medir mi nivel y divertirnos un rato_ :D

Ante esta respuesta Honey y Mori sonrieron, nadie lo había desafiado para divertirse, todos y cada uno querían demostrar que eran mejores que Honey pero al parecer esta persona era diferente – _bien tendremos un duelo jejeje_

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ambos contrincantes estaban listos para la batalla, Mori hacía de juez y los demás solo veían a ambos contrincantes deseando que Honey dejara por los suelos al chico.

_Empiecen_ – y con las palabras de Mori el duelo inicio; el chico corrió hacia Honey lanzando puñetazos para atacar, Honey esquivaba todo a la perfección, lanzo una patada y el chico la esquivo eficazmente Honey en un movimiento lo tomo de la sudadera y se dispuso a tirarlo al piso, este con una gran flexibilidad se paró de manos y girando sobre estas lanzo varias patadas (si han visto One Piece, es una patada como las que da Sanji)

_Nada mal_ – dijo Honey con una sonrisa en señal que se divertía, los otros chicos solo se quedaban anonados, este chico estaba manteniendo el paso de Honey y eso no era común de ver, y algunas veces ellos no podían siquiera ver qué movimiento habían hecho, pero a comparación de todos... Mori era el más sorprendido, si bien este chico el aguantaba el paso a Honey… se estaba empezando a cansar mientras que su primo seguía igual de fresco como una lechuga y… lo que más le intrigo es que Honey se divertía con él duelo, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y esto se estaba extendiendo.

_Creo que es hora de terminar no cree sempai?_ – dijo el de la gorra, a sabiendas de que estaba cansado por el esfuerzo físico

_Ya lo creo_ – ambos jóvenes saltaron, cada uno con un movimiento en mente y cuando se acercaron…

_Perdón… regrese lo más rápido que pude… el profesor me … aaaahhh _- la pelea se vio interrumpida por Haruhi que había llegado con los ojos cerrados y un poco alterada su respiración, ella ahora se encontraba en el suelo ya que había sido derribada por cierta persona

_Haaaruhiii-chaaan jejeje Haruhiiiiiii_ – decía la persona por quien fue derribada, frotando su mejilla contra la de Haruhi y está siendo abrasada, ante este acto Mori y Honey se quedaron paralizados con cara de ¨qué diablos¨ Kyouya miraba con recelo en sus ojos aquella escena no tan decente y, Tamaki y los Hitachiin ardían en furia- Haruhiiii hace mucho que no te veía :3

Aaahh aaah esperaaaaa – *este aroma, su actitud, esta piel… solo pueden ser de ella* - _(TN)-chan… cálmate jejejeje_ – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_(TN)-chan?...?...?...?_ – todos se quedaron en blanco como fantasmas ante el nombre de la persona que abrasaba a Haruhi

_Mooooo… ya tranquilízate y quítate esa gorra que por poco casi no te reconozco_ – al quitarle la gorra dejo ver su cabello quebrado y un poco largo y así dejando ver que…

_Es una CHICAAAA_- aquel grito se escuchó en toda la escuela; Haruhi y (TN) se levantaron.

_Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos_ – comento Haruhi con un poco de nostalgia en su voz

_Si… hace mucho :'3_ – abraso a Haruhi cálidamente y unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

_Annooneee disculpa_ – dijo Honey muy alegre – _Haru- chan… quien es ella?_

_Aahh disculpen les presento a (TN) ella es mi amiga desde hace mucho jejeje… ella es el presentimiento que les dije_ – ante esto la mencionada hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

_Mucho gusto mi nombre es (TN) Oikawa jejeje_ – ahora que la veían bien, si no fuera por la enorme sudadera que usaba, si parecía una niña, Kaoru se sorprendió al reconocerla… ella era la chica que tenía esa hermosa vos; observándola bien era agradable tenía la cara un poco redonda y como Kaoru lo recordaba piel morena clara, ojos color chocolate… su estatura pues… era un poco más alta que Haruhi… tal vez por uno cm – _siento mucho no haberme presentado._

_Así que tú eres Ame-chan_ – dijo Kyouya muy seguro

_Mmm… si pero espero que no digan nada por favor… y como te diste cuenta?_ – todos mirando a Kyouya muy sorprendidos... en verdad la persona que tenían en frente era Ame-chan? Ella misma lo habia afirmado! Que diabloooosss?

_Eso te costara :D ciertamente cambias mucho con el peinado, maquillaje y tus pupilentes azules… pero me di cuenta por la señal que le enviaste a Haruhi y su reacción ante esta_ – sonrió maliciosamente

_Kyouya-sempai por favor_ – dijo Haruhi muy enojada

_Mmm eres muy observador y lo del precio… no creo que sea posible… mira tú no quieres que este negocio tenga bajas… que pasaría si Ame-chan apareciera en la escuela y te robara tus clientas?_ – ante esto Kyouya se paralizo de enojo - _así que… porque no mejor hacemos un trato?_ – Kyouya suavizo su mirada mientras que todos los demás miraban intrigados a la chica – _Ame-chan se aparecerá aquí en el club de vez en cuando… haciendo que tus ventas suban y ustedes guardan el secreto de que yo soy Ame-chan_

_Eeeh sí que eres lista_ – todos estaban nerviosos no sabían lo que pensaba este Kyouya – _está bien… es un trato después hablaremos de los detalles… y si me disculpas en un momento abriremos las puertas_

_Me robare por un rato a Haruhi si no les importa_ – dijo (TN) aferrándose al brazo de la mencionada

_Lo lamento pero si es imposible ya que ella tiene una deuda por saldar_ – comento Kyouya

_Eehh? Que deuda?_

_Ella rompió un jarrón muy caro y trabaja con nosotros para saldar esa deuda _– comento Honey que estaba abrasado a Mori con una enorme sonrisa

_Oooohhh_ – dijo muy inocente

_(TN) hablaremos más tarde te parece?_ – dijo Haruhi algo apenada

_No…_- todos se sorprendieron ante su respuesta - _Kyouya-sempai quiero ser la clienta de Haruhi-kun n.n _

_Entendido… por favor adelante señorita (TN) _– comento con una sonrisa falsa

_Muchas gracias… por cierto quiero que sea a puerta cerrada no importa si cuesta un poco más_

_Como usted lo diga_ – dijo Kyouya volviéndose– _Mori por favor guía a la señorita (TN) a la habitación privada en lo que Haruhi hace un poco de café para todos… y ustedes tres... ya asimilen rápido toda la información… ¿porque son tan... lentos' _– Mori dirigiéndose a la mencionada le hizo una reverencia y dijo – _por favor sígame_ – esta le respondió y así desaparecieron de la vista de los demás.

Al cerrarse la puerta Kyouya vio a Haruhi un poco resignado y le hizo señal de que lo siguiera para que preparara café, Honey fue a un sillón a acostarse, y los otros tres… bueno simplemente estaban asimilando toda la información fácil pero con muchos significados y con ello muchas preguntas

Todos regresaron a sus labores y las clientas empezaron a llegar, Tamaki y los gemelos no tuvieron problemas en centrarse en su papel aunque en realidad estaban tan choqueados que lo único que les quedaba era concentrarse en las clientas, Haruhi y (TN) hablaban del como Haruhi tenía que hacerse pasar por hombre y la razón de esto, (TN) ponía muchísima atención en cada detalle.

_Entonces tienes que trabajar hasta saldar tu deuda?_

_Si… u_u por desgracia_ – decía Haruhi resignada – _y porque has regresado?_

_Ooohhh pues… tengo varias razones… una de ellas es mi madre y mi hermano… no los quiero dejar solos de nuevo con mi padrastro, otra es que quería volver a verte Haruhiiiii :3_ – diciendo esto restregando su mejilla contra la de la mencionada _– también estoy trabajando en un nuevo disco como Ame-chan :3 quiero seguir con la escuela y quería volver a ver a alguien especial jejeje_ – diciendo esto un poco apenada.

_Ya veo entonces eso quiere decir que tu mama y hermano están en algún problema? _

_No… solo que simplemente no los quiero volver a dejar _– la inseguridad en su rostro era evidente pero Haruhi decidió dejarlo pasar ya que sabía que su amiga no le iba a decir nada… por el momento

_Ya veo… y cumpliste tu sueño de ser cantante eeeehh_ –dijo sonriente

Siiii jejeje cuando viví contigo fue por esa razón… recuerdas que te conté que le dije a mi _madre y padrastro que iría a una academia de artes y que quería que una agencia me contratara? y después una agencia me contrato, tuve muchos problemas con mi padrastro así que lo hice en secreto_ – comento con seriedad en sus últimas palabras

_Es por eso que tienes otra apariencia en el escenario verdad?_

_Si_

_Jejeje los pupilentes y extensiones te quedan bien al igual que el maquillaje :D por poco no te reconocí te veías muy bien_ – a aquel comentario la aludida sonrió – _entonces que creen tus padres que haces cuando te vas de gira? _

_Pues creen que ando tomando un curso en el extranjero o que estoy estudiando en otro país… así es más fácil distraerlos… _– su voz se quebraba ante estas palabras, Haruhi sabía muy bien que su hermano y madre eran lo más importante para ella y que si se enfrentaba ellos, sería lo más difícil para ella.

_Deberías decirles, ellos confían en ti y te apoyan_ – ante aquel comentario (TN) sonrió, pero lo que no sabía es que ella aun ocultaba muchas cosas – _se acabó el tiempo… será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras hay clientas, si me tardo más Kyouya se enfadara y también te cobrara tiempo extra_ – se dirigió a la puerta para continuar con sus actividades

_Le podrías decir en un momento que tenga libre si podría venir a verme… necesito hablar con el de algo importante –_ Haruhi contemplo la seriedad en los ojos de su amiga y asintió levemente.

Salió de la habitación para continuar con sus actividades. Le era muy extraño que (TN) quisiera hablar con Kyouya, pasaron un par de horas y por fin Haruhi le dijo a Kyouya que (TN) quería verlo, este se dirigió al cuarto donde ella se encontraba todos miraron la puerta donde desapareció la imagen de Kyouya, pasaron unos minutos y este salió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba pero aun así él era muy evidente cuando estaba distraído o preocupado (choco con la pared al dirigirse al baño) y para hacer que Kyouya se detrajera era muy difícil, todos se preguntaban qué había ocurrido en aquel cuarto. Las horas pasaron, faltaba poco para cerrar el club y Kyouya seguía tan distante como en el momento que salió de esa puerta, al fin decidió entrar a aquella habitación con la persona que lo hizo pensar de una manera descomunal pero que a fin de cuentas le traería demasiados beneficios.

Llego la hora de cerrar y los miembros del club se habían reunido alrededor de la puerta que aún no se abría para contemplarla con mucha curiosidad y tratar de escuchar lo que discutían; de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, Tamaki ante esto cayo de cara contra el piso y (TN) simplemente paso viéndolo de una manera extraña mientras que Kyouya solo lo miraba con cara de cansancio, entre este y (TN) hubo una mirada de complicidad que duro apenas unos pequeños instantes.

_Bueno… ya es tare así que es mejor irse… Haruhi te acompaño a tu casa… está bien?_ – su amiga de la infancia la miraba un poco incrédula pero esta asintió alegremente ante el pensamiento de volver a caminar juntas a casa… como lo habían hecho hace ya un tiempo

_Si claro… pero díganos de que estaban hablando?_ –la curiosidad no solo invadía a Haruhi si no también a los otros integrantes de club.

_Mañana podrán saberlo…_ - sonrió de manera dulce y picara – _es un secreto… pero créeme que nos beneficiara tanto a ustedes como a mi… no es así Kyouya?_

_Eso tenlo por seguro_ – sonrió de manera maliciosa… haciendo que a los del club les diera un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda.

Haruhi y (TN) fueron a casa hablando de los viejos tiempos, mientras que cada miembro del Host Club se dirigían a sus respectivas casas resignados, impacientes y curiosos Kyouya no les había dicho nada sobre el suceso de mañana… ni siquiera una pista, la cabeza de todos estaba en las nubes imaginando cual sería la sorpresa… incluso Mori-sempai estaba intrigado. La mañana siguiente todos estaban sumamente ansiosos, Haruhi no vio a (TN) en toda la mañana, cada uno estaba metido en sus asuntos, así paso la mañana y llego el momento de abrir el Host Club.

Empezaban a llega las clientas y todos atendían a cada una como si de la realeza se tratase. En los pasillos los alumnos (ambos generos) quedaban paralizados y sonrojados… una figura caminaba con determinación y empezaba a abrir la puerta de Host Club. Las personas dentro de la habitación no daban merito a lo que veían, la persona que había entrado era tan deslumbrante, atractiva y realmente dejaba sin palabras Esa persona…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esto es todo jejeje esperen la siguiente publicación :D

Kadiveti - gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te encante... espero que los siguientes capítulos también sean de tu agrado

Eli gam - gracias y si continuare jejeje

Guest - gracias por dejar comentario jejeje :D

Keki07 - gracias por el comentario y ahora estoy tratando de hacerlos aunque sea un poco más largos los cap pero tampoco quiero aburrirlos :D gracias por el apoyo

ope-hana -gracias por esperar la actualización jeje continuare :D

Jasuki-chan -no soy mala simplemente trato de dejarlos con la duda xD jajaja y perdon por no actualizar muy rapido pero como explique... tuve un pequeño bloqueo... gracias por tu comentario

Y a todos quiero pedir una disculpa de no responder a sus comentarios pero la ves pasada ansiaba mucho actualizar... pero ahora me di un tiempo para dejarles una respuesta y también un GRACIAS por su apoyo y comentarios... Nos estaremos ... escribiendo? jejeje :D


	5. Nueva etapa

Holaaaa, primero que nada una disculpa por actualizar tarde pero es que me fui de vacaciones, me enferme, tuve un bloqueo, la pagina no me dejaba actualizar, etc. pero en fin ya aqui les traigo la continuación, gracias por sus reviewa *w* en verdad me dan ánimos para continuar sin más aquí el siguiente cap

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NOO me pertenece asi que sin más la siguiente parte de

SORPRESAS

Parte IV

POV Haruhi

*Me preocupa que (TN) no pasara a verme… ayer menciono que diario nos veríamos… aaaaahhh (suspiro resignada) tal vez venga cuando termine mis actividades en el club… en fin… siempre ella a de sorprenderme de una u otra manera… uuh las puertas del Host club se están abriendo… pero que carajos?... Ese aspecto… esa presencia… y yo pensé haberlo visto todo… al parecer me sigo sorprendiendo…*

POV Tamaki

*Ayer la amiga de Haruhi en verdad me sorprendió… me estoy volviendo muy paradójico… y recordar que pensé que era chico… no me di cuenta de que era una chica!... me doy vergüenza… creo que… en verdad… estoy… muy… enamorado de Haruhi… no sé si pueda tratarla como hasta ahorita… aaagghh que debo hacer ahora? Ya no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por ella y tampoco comportarme como su padre... oohh las puertas se están abriendo… talvez sea una clienta… pero queee?*

POV Hikaru

*Haruhi… yo… me pongo tan inquieto cuando estoy contigo… tan sensible… tan estúpido… por KAMI-SAMA cómo es posible que me pusiera celoso de su mejor amiga?… una CHICAA… pero bueno al inicio no parecía una chica… ufff… eso me hace sentir aun peor… pero que es lo que yo siento…por Haruhi?... mmm esto es tan complicado… en los libros dicen que es amor pero… como sé que esto es de verdad amor? Hay muchas emociones que se pueden confundir con amor puufff… eeehhh? Porque hay tanto silencio (voltea a ver la entrada al Host)… quien… es… esa persona?*

POV Kaoru

*La amiga de Haruhi… sí que nos dio una sorpresa… ayer no podía pensar claramente pero ella es una estrella pop-rock, hija de padres prestigiosos… como es que se conocen?... Haruhi… me doy cuenta de que sigo sin conocerte bien… aun así estoy tan enamorado e ti…estoy tan seguro de que te quiero y de que mi hermano también pero luchare por ti, conoceré todo de ti para así ser tu persona ideal, incluso su tengo que consultar con tu amiga… (TN) tenía una hermosa voz… sentí como si me hipnotizara… mm en fin… ooh otra clienta… eeehh? No… es… una clienta… que sucede? O_O*

POV Honey

*Esto será muy divertido jijijiji ayer las caras de todos era tan graciosa jijijiji me divertí mucho con nuestro enfrentamiento… y pensar que era una chica… en fin ooohhh pasteeelll :3 … hay alguien en la puerta… aaammmm (come pastel)*

POV Mori

*Ayer fue una gran sorpresa… Honey estaba divirtiéndose ayer, Haruhi estaba realmente feliz Kyouya tenía una sonrisa muy maliciosa y los otros… simplemente tenían una cara de bobos… pobres… me pregunto ¿qué sucederá ahora?... ooh (la puerta se abre)*

POV Kyouya

*Esa chiquilla espero que cumpla su promesa… aunque no creo que lo haga ya que le conviene más a ella…mmm ya era hora…*

Entrando a la habitación se deja ver una persona realmente impresionante, las clientas contemplaron con las mejillas sonrosadas a aquella persona. Un chico serio de cabellos negros no muy largos amarrados en una cleta con un listón rojo, de piel clara y facciones hermosas, ojos negros, con el uniforme de Ouran, se encontraba en la entrada del Club.

_Buenas tardes_ – el chico se dirige a Kyouya y los demás miembros del club, los cuales se reunieron apresuradamente atrás de Kyouya – _eh cumplido mi palabra_

_Kyouya que significa esto? y tú te pareces a…_ - Tamaki no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pregunta

_(TN)! Qué estás haciendo? Porque vistes así?_ – Haruhi dijo casi en un susurro, estaba un poco alterada al ver a su amiga vestida de esa manera

_Sonriendo de manera tierna ella contesto – desde ahora yo soy el nuevo miembro del Host Club _– sin olvidarse de las clientas se dirigió a ellas que estaban atentas a la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos – _me llamo Toshiro Oikawa yo seré su nuevo pri… pri… príncipe… voy en segundo grado en la clase B _ – dijo algo nerviosa (para ese entonces ya habían pasado al siguiente grado), se dirigió a Haruhi y le susurro – _te contare en cuanto cierre el Club _– y con una sonrisa pícara volteo a ver a los miembros del club y a las clientas _– espero nos llevemos bien_ :D

Nadie entendía nada, lo único claro era que ahora había un nuevo miembro en el club, un chico realmente atractivo… no paso mucho para que los rumores se esparcieran y en menos de 10 minutos Toshiro Oikawa tenía por lo menos 14 clientas, a Kyouya le brillaron los ojos ante tal respuesta de la población estudiantil femenina… si seguía en aumento… definitivamente sus ventas aumentarían, los demás solo se quedaron asombrados ante la respuesta

Sus primeras clientas tomaron asiento – _hola Oikawa- kun_ – dijo muy nerviosa una de sus 3 clientas.

_Hola mucho gusto… pareces muy tensa estas bien? _– dijo mirando fijamente a la chica

_Aaahh aahh si _:3 – todas miraron atentamente al chico realmente era atractivo era un poco serio y sonreía muy levemente, otra chica llamo su atención – _y Toshiro-kun que edad tienes?_

_Tengo 16 años y ustedes? _– comento pícaramente, al parecer le divertía aquella situación

_Igual, excepto Kokoro-chan ella aún tiene 15_ – dijeron un poco apenadas, la seriedad del chico y su lejanía hacia verlo misterioso y distante

_Oohh aun eres una pequeña jejejeje _– la aludida miro a aquel chico que sonrió arrogantemente, a pesar de aquel gesto arrogante el realmente atraía la atención de sus clientas; así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Kokoro fue señalada por cantar bien _– oohh me gustaría escucharte si se puede_ – sonrió… pero esta vez no era maliciosa, picara o desafiante era… sincera.

_Me da mucha pena_ – comento la chica aferrándose a sus ropas, pasaron unos segundos y aquel chico que hasta ahora se había mostrado frio se acercó a la chica temblorosa, él sabía que había una razón para no hacerlo… y no era la pena; tomo su mano y le ofreció levantarse.

_No te preocupes yo estaré aquí… solo sígueme_ – las clientas realmente estaban sorprendidas, acto seguido empezó a entonar una canción hermosa, Tamaki ante esto corrió directo al piano y empezó a tocar el piano complementando perfectamente la voz del nuevo miembro del Club y la chica que sostenía su mano estaba realmente hipnotizada ante aquel encanto que era la voz del chico, Toshiro la miro y esta ante la seguridad que le dio continuo aquella melodía, una melodía que salía de su corazón; termino aquella melodía – _ves? Tienes una hermosa voz… disfrútala y muéstrala_ – ella iba a decir algo pero se dieron cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor estaban aplaudiendo aquel grandioso acto, ella se sonrojo y sonrió, Toshiro solo sonrió sinceramente – se ha acabado el tiempo.

_Yo… yo… regresare… por lo de hoy… gr…_ – comento Kokoro - _nosotras también_ – comentaron las otras chicas, una de ellas se acercó a Toshiro – _puede que parezcas frio pero realmente eres muy sensible :D jejeje eres un Tsundere_

_Si…si… silencio_ – decía con la cara como un tomate, a lo que las chicas en respuesta empezaron a reír.

_Gracias… no me gustaba cantar en público porque siempre se burlaban de mí pero… gracias a ti ahora me siento más segura_ - decía kokoro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_No te preocupes… aun te falta mejorar, pero vas por buen camino_ – coloco su mano sobre la chiquilla llamada Kokoro y sonrió ampliamente haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran sonrojados.

_No lo hace nada mal_ – dijo Tamaki a Haruhi que miraba atentamente cada expresión de su amiga – _entonces su tipo es ¨el artista tsundere?¨_

_No sé si describirla así… aunque regreso a como era antes_ – soltó con nostalgia aquel comentario – _parece seria, maliciosa, un poco ruda, a veces amenazadora pero en el fondo es realmente sensible… y cuando se trata de música… ella es la persona más tolerante, comprensiva, determinada, expresiva y comprometida… así era ella._

_Muy diferente a como la vimos ayer _– comento Tamaki contemplando los ojos de Haruhi

_Oohh esa es solo una parte de su verdadero yo – _los ojos de su acompañante se abrieron ante esa confesión –_ ella actuaba de esa manera debido muchas situaciones… se hacia la fuerte… después decidió ser ella misma… ella es una gran actriz… nunca sabes si está actuando incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo saberlo –_ los ojos de Haruhi se entristecieron, Tamaki iba a comentar algo pero de pronto escucharon una oleada de gritos provenientes de chicas que esperaban para ser clientas de "Toshiro", este sonreía como un galán enojado xD y simplemente les caía una gotita atrás de su cabeza.

Finalizo el día en el Host Club y todos se reunieron a tomar el té, (TN) tranquilamente miraba a todos los integrantes beber de su taza, Kyouya por fin rompió el silencio – _creo que ya todos asimilaron que (TN) trabajara aquí en el Host club bajo el nombre de Toshiro-kun_ – Haruhi miro de manera intensa a su amiga.

_¿Porque?_ – soltó secamente

_Quiero ayudarte a saldar tu deuda así también podre pasar más tiempo contigo_ – dijo dirigiéndose a Haruhi

_Está bien… será bueno pasar tiempo juntas _

_Nooooo_ – Tamaki había saltado de su asiento mirando fijamente a ambas chicas que se miraban algo confundidas ante esta reacción _– la única mujer que puede trabajar aquí es Haruhi_ – mentira, él sabía perfectamente que si Haruhi saldaba su deuda se iría de sus vidas… ella constantemente estaba enojada con él así que la perdería…

_Eres un poco irracional Tamaki… no tienes una razón más sólida para negarte_ – dijo Kyouya mirando seriamente al mencionado

_Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Tamaki_ – fue sorpresa para todos que uno de los gemelos se opusiera ante aquella decisión

_No tienen por qué oponerse… no entiendo porque lo _hacen – comentaba Haruhi un tanto molesta mientras que (TN) simplemente miraba seria aquel alboroto que se empezaba a armar

_Yo estoy contento de que (TN)-chan vaya a estar con nosotros… será divertido… verdad?_ – dirigiendo a Mori que simplemente asintió ante el comentario de su primo… así pasaron los minutos discutiendo irracionalmente de que no querían que (TN) entrara al Club terminando con Haruhi enojada, un Tamaki arrepentido, los Hitachiin confundidos, los primos cansados de tantas discusiones y un Kyouya tanto como molesto como curioso.

Antes de retirarse de la sala de música (el Host Club) la nueva integrante miro seriamente a él fundador del club – _no renunciare Suou-sempai_ – Tamaki miraba helado como (TN) salía de la habitación, él no renunciaría a Haruhi tan fácilmente… no que ahora se había decidió a ir enserio con Haruhi y ella solo le quitaría tiempo con su… su… su futura novia

EN LA MANSION DE LOS HITACHIIN

_Hikaru… que es lo que ha pasado hace un rato?... fuiste… egoísta_ – Kaoru mostraba una preocupación por su hermano, no era normal verlo actuar con tanta determinación

_Yo… no sé porque pero en cuanto ella llego… me sentí extraño, cuando pensé que era un chico no quería que se le acercara, no quiero compartir con nadie más a Haruhi incluso con los del Host… y ahora que sabemos que es mujer y que ayudara a saldar la deuda… Haruhi se iría_ - Hikaru colocaba sus manos en su frente y se desparramaba todo en el sillón – _Que es lo que me pasa?_

Kaoru entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su gemelo, estaba tan enamorado de su amiga y aun no se daba cuenta! Como su hermano y amigo lo iba a ayudar a que se diera cuenta de que eso que le pasaba se llamaba amor aunque no estuviera seguro de si el mismo podría retirar sus sentimientos por la pequeña Haruhi.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Haruhi entro al salón de clases e ignoro completamente a los hermanos Hitachiin, Kaoru reflejaba tristeza mientras que la rabia de Hikaru se hacía ver en su rostro, Haruihi fue a ver a su amiga rodeada de un montón de chicas… era obvio ahora que se vestía como un chico y se había anunciado ayer que sería un chico más del Host Club se escaparon de la multitud y fueron a parar al salón de música.

_Hoy regresaras al club?_ – pregunto Haruhi

_Claro __J__ ayer dije que era parte del club_ – dijo mirando el cielo

_Te iras pronto?_ – la mirada de su amiga se dirigió a la suya – _Esto lo haces para compensar de que siempre te vas?_

_Vamos solo han sido dos veces… no debes de sentirte así… esta ves… regrese para quedarme_ – mirando fijamente a Haruhi – _la primera fue porque mi madre se enojó de nuestra amistad y poco después murió mi padre así que tuve que irme por lo del testamento, las deudas, etc. etc. etc. y la segunda fue cuando quise ser una artista… solo cuando tenga giras mundiales me iré por un tiempo mas largo_

_No es eso… siempre te metes en problemas y nunca dejas que te ayude :I eso no es justo… recuerdo cuando regresabas después de varios días con moretones en tus piernas, cuando sacaste malas calificaciones y tu madre fue a mi casa a buscarte y te encontraron después de 3 días_ – Haruhi rio levemente ante aquel recuerdo

_Lo se… siempre estoy huyendo pero a fin de cuentas siempre regreso jejejeje así que no te preocupes_ – devolviendo un sonrisa picara

_Oye y como es que te conocen como toshiro? (TN) Oikawa… como es que cambiaste incluso hasta de sexo? _– pregunto curiosa

_Aaahh eso es fácil… para no causar problemas ni revuelos le sugerí al director la idea de cambiar mi nombre y sexo en el papeleo para que nadie sospechara de que soy AME-CHAN y desde el primer día soy Toshiro Oikawa_

HORA DE ABRIR LAS PUERTAS DEL HC

_Haruhi…Toshiro va a venir? _– Tamaki acorralo a la castaña cuando entro a la sala de música

_Ella me dijo que si vendría… no debe de tardar_

_La actriz Tsundere está escapando de sus fans así que se retrasara un poco_ – los gemelos iban entrando a la fuerza al salón y la molestia con la que Hikaru pronuncio aquello era muy notoria, Kaoru entraba en silencio mirando aquella situación.

_No entiendo cuál es su molestia ella es mi amiga y quiero pasar más tiempo con ella… parecen unos críos_ – Haruhi en ese momento se dirigió a los vestidores para poder estar sola un tiempo.

_Tamaki Hikaru Kaoru dejen trabajar a Toshiro_ aquí – en la cabeza de los mencionados habían pensamientos como: Kyouya-sempai solo quiere hacer dinero y es insensible, Si Toshiro se queda Haruhi se ira pronto, etc. – _he estado investigando un poco a la familia Oikawa, su familia tenía acciones con muchas personas relacionadas con el comercio, se decía que también con la mafia y cuando el padre de (TN) murió la mayoría de las acciones fueron robadas dejándolos en bancarrota, en ese tiempo su familia estuvo escondida ya que eran amenazados a muerte, esa es la razón del que tenga un alto nivel en artes marciales, después su madre se volvió a casar y estuvieron a salvo, es mucho el tiempo en el que Haruhi y (TN) no estaban en contacto y Haruhi sabia más o menos de su situación, ella está preocupada… así que dejen de comportarse como unos niños_ – la mirada de aquellos tres reflejaba una profunda vergüenza, y en un susurro – _a demás ganare mucho dinero con ella aquí _– Honey y Mori miraban a Kyoya… el realmente no cambiaría ||(-.-)

En esos momentos Toshiro iba entrando a la habitación, se veía cansado _– he llegado… lo siento era perseguido por algunas chicas_ – decía un poco jadeante, Tamaki se le acercó y (TN) se tenso

Hemos decidido darte una oportunidad en el club… lo hacemos por Haruhi así que no te ilusiones :I … también eres una chica y no podemos tratarte tan duramente – Tamaki hacia un leve puchero mientras decía todo aquello, Hikaru recordaba la situacion con Arai enKAruizawa.. esto era algo...paresido?, Kaoru pensó que al menos debían intentar llevarse bien con ella y Mori y Honey tenían una sonrisa – asi que… contamos contigo

Los ojos de (TN) se iluminaron rápidamente – siiii :D

_Bueno… Haruhi!_ – grito Tamaki, a lo que la mencionada solo asomo su cabeza – _ya vamos a abrir las puertas de Host ven corre_ – dijo abrazando por el cuello a (TN) a lo que Haruhi reaccionó de inmediato corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Y así comenzaba una nueva etapa para el Host, nuevas aventuras, confesiones, reclamos, amistad, etc.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y de ahora en adelante usare (TN) , Ame-chan. Oikawa y Toshiro para referirme a ustedes lectoras y si hay lectores... también jejeje Esperen nuevas aventuras y nuevos Capítulos :D nos vemos y dejen REVIEWS :D


	6. Fiesta de bienvenida - parte I

Holaaaaaa como me sentia muy mal de haberl s dejado durante casi un mes así que... sorpresaaaa jejeje capitulo nuevo jejeje agradezco a las personas que me dejan comentarios... en verdad me dan muchos animos saber que les gusta mi historia TuT

*blablabla* son pensamientos

_blablabla _habla el personaje

(TN) es el tu nombre xD

etc etc etc... dejen reviews si tienen dudas, sugerencias, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si quieren golpearme porque no les gusta la historia, etc etc etc ... en fin

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NOO me pertenece

SORPRESAS

CAPITULO V

En 15 días los miembros del Host comenzaban a trabajar en equipo y se hacían amigos de (TN), y los chicos querían hacerle una bienvenida, como ellos no la conocían bien le habían pedido a Haruhi que ella organizara la fiesta a lo que ella se reusó diciendo: _mejor pregúntenle a ella, yo ya soy su amiga, ustedes acérquese… ella no muerde._

Era muy cierto de que a pesar de convivir con ella en el Host ellos sabían muy poco de ella, los que más se acercaban a ella eran Honey, Mori y por obvias razones Haruhi, pero como se habían repartido las tareas a los primos les había tocado hacer la lista de invitados y distraerla antes de que entrara a la fiesta, a Haruhi le había tocado seleccionar el lugar, entonces Tamaki la decoración del lugar y a los gemelos la comida, por ende tenían la misión de acercarse a (TN).

Un día Tamaki fue a buscarla a la hora del almuerzo, aunque adoraba comer con Haruhi tenía que acercarse a (TN), ella a veces no iba a comer con todos los del Host, la fue a encontrar en la azotea recostada sobre una sudadera y una gorra sobre su cara.

_Ehh… psssttt… (TN)-chan… estas despierta?_ – Tamaki se acercaba un poco para ver si ella estaba dormida pero a causa de la gorra no veía nada

_Que quiere Tamaki-sempai? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?_ – el chico asustado se engarroto en una pose un tanto graciosa mientras que la chica se quitaba la gorra y sonreía soltando una carcajada se sentó – _jajajajaja Tamaki-sempai deberías ver tu cara ajajajajaja_

_Jaajajajaja muy graciosa_ (¬_¬)/°

_Y a que debo su visita… ooohh mi rey_ – diciendo lo último con muuuucho sarcasmo

_Oohh solo quería saber porque no ibas a comer con nosotros _– Tamaki se sentó junto a (TN)

_Hoy no tengo hambre así que vine a ver el Cielo… aunque prefiero ver los atardeceres y las noches… tienen más colores_ – dijo mirando el cielo

_Entonces que colores te gustan?_

_Pues primero es el negro :D combina con todo y puede ser informal o elegante, después el azul, el morado… café y … verde_ – diciendo esto apenada llamando la atención de su acompañante

_Ya veo… en tus presentaciones en vivo usas mucho el negro _– ella lo miro intrigada_– Haruhi luego se pone a ver tus presentaciones en vivo en el celular que le regalaste… es por eso que lo sé_ – no recibió respuesta alguna, la observo y vio sus ojos de color miel ya que no llevaba sus pupilentes – _y dime… que artistas te inspiraron para seguirlos en el mundo del espectáculo?_

_Recuerdo que mi madre quiso que yo aprendiera ballet pero no quise y al regresar a nuestra mansión vi a un grupo de chicos bailando en la calle, detuve al chofer y simplemente en ese momento decidí bailar, poco después vi a Michael Jackson ejeje no por nada es el rey del pop… entonces quise ser como él cantar y bailar en un escenario_ – dijo con emoción en sus palabras

_Ooohhh y que más te gusta?_ – dijo Tamaki tratando de grabar cada respuesta

_Pues muchas cosas… como dibujar, ver el cielo, dormir, la compañía de las personas… aunque a veces necesito mi espacio personal jejeje hacer deportes componer canciones, intentar tocar la guitarra, cantar, bailar, nadar mmm no sé qué más quieres que te diga? _– pregunto sonriente ya que era la primera vez que hablaban tan libremente

_Aaahh ya con eso_ – decía Tamaki con los ojos en espiral por tantas respuestas… le sería difícil recordarlas

_Bien entonces ahora dígame… le gusta Haruhi?_ – gluup… eso no se lo esperaba en definitiva

_Yo… yo … yo …yoo_ – tartamudeaba sacudiendo sus manos frente a su cara completamente roja

_Vamos no seas tímido… se te nota… dime porque te gusta?_ – pregunto un poco curiosa pero su sempai se quedó callado _– vamos no diré nada si?_

_Pues ella… mmmpphh ella es muy inocente… no le importa cómo se ven las personas ella se fija en su corazón…. es noble, inteligente_ – poco a poco su nerviosismo desaparecía – _es un poco despistada y a veces puede dañar con sus palabras pero es porque es muuuuuyyyy sincera, responsable… no creo poder acabar con mi lista…_

_Pero sabias que también otras chicas con esas cualidades? _

_Lo sé pero… solo ella hace que mi corazón se acelere de sobremanera_ – coloco su mano sobre su pecho y ella miraba fijamente aquella acción

_Realmente estás enamorado je_ – la cara de este cambio a un de intriga – _si quieres que ella se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos… tendrás que decírselos de frente… ella te responderá con sinceridad, le gustan los fuegos artificiales, las ofertas, no le gustan las cosas caras, le encanta comer, los libros, el trabajo… así es ella… le teme a…_

_Los truenos _– respondió y así llamo la atención de (TN) que lo miraba un tanto sorprendida… solo ella sabía eso –_ no le gusta la gente codiciosa, la gente rica, la mentirosa, y tal vez a muchas otras cosas que aun desconozco_

_Aunque no vas en mal camino_ – dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento – _protégela… cuídala… yo sé que tú puedes… espero que ella corresponda tus sentimientos – _se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa llena de confianza_ – será mejor que entremos… pronto terminara la hora de descanso_

_Si_ - *no eres tan mala como pensé (TN) creo que ahora si… podemos ser amigos y ya sé cómo adornar para tu fiesta de bienvenida*

EN EL HOST CLUB

_Bueno… regreso rápido…_– dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta, (TN) había salido a comprar café.

_Jajajajaa chicos ya sé cómo voy a adornar en la fiesta de bienvenida de Toshiro jejeje… Haruhi donde será la fiesta? Ya lo reservaste verdad? –_ dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría

_Si claro jejeje será en un karaoke para 25 personas… y dime como adornaras?_ – dijo ella emocionada

_Es un secreto… pero también te gustara a ti_ – decía Tamaki con las mejillas sonrojadas

_Ooohh así que nuestro señor ya sabe cómo adornar… mmmm_ – dijo con un poco de molestia y diversión en su voz Hikaru

_Al parecer solo faltamos nosotros… _- completo Kaoru – _por cierto Kyouya-sempai… que te toco hacer para la fiesta de bienvenida?_

_El entretenimiento _– todos se quedaron con cara de What? – _es fácil le pregunte a su hermano y a sus compañeros de la empresa donde trabaja y ya tengo todo arreglado… así que solo faltan ustedes… esfuércense _

AL FINAL DEL DIA

Haruhi y (TN) si dirigían a sus casas caminando en silencio simplemente disfrutando la presencia una de la otra

_Y dime…_ - hablo un poco insegura Haruhi – _de que hablaron Tamaki-sempai y tú?_

_Ooh pues él me fue a buscar y me pregunto qué colores me gustan y porque decidí ser artista_ – dijo muy emocionada

_Te ves emocionada… recuerdo que dijiste que había alguien especial a quien querías ver… será acaso… Tamaki? _– dijo muy nerviosa, su amiga en verdad está sorprendida, no era propio de Haruhi actuar de esa manera… a menos que…

_A ti… te gusta Tamaki?_

_Queeee? Yo no no es eso solo que tú mencionaste que querías ver a alguien especial y pues como no dijiste quien era pues yo eehhh_ – una pequeña y sonora risa la interrumpió

_Jajaja Haruhi… en verdad creíste que Tamaki-sempai me gusta? Jajaja nooooo jajajaj te confundiste de persona es la primera ves que hablamos con confianza por eso me emociona jajajaja_ – dijo oprimiéndose el estómago que le empezaba a doler de tanta risa

_Yo nunca dije nada de gustar…_ - las risas pararon en seco – _(TN), si no es Tamaki quien te gusta… quién es?_

_Vamos a tu casa y te contare todo si? _– dijo en un tono serio y melancólico

EN LA CASA DE HARUHI

_Ahora sí cuéntame quien te gusta?... no me importa que sea una larga historia_ – sentencio Haruhi antes de dar un sorbo a su té y la otra se quitaba los pupilentes y se desmaquillaba

_Sí que vas directo al grano jejeje… no te puedo ocultar nada eres mi mejor amiga así que prepárate ya que si es una historia larga _– la castaña se acomodó como si fuera una niña que fuera a escuchar un cuento – _bueno pues como sabes cuando mi padre vivía yo estudiaba en Ouran y un día me di cuenta de que mis amigos estaban hay debido a los negocios de mi padre y los suyos, me empecé a apartar de los demás y a observar, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no erala única que no era comprendida… y los vi, se veían tan alejados de todo y esas personas eran… los gemelos Hitachiin_ – Haruhi se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido – _siempre estaban solos, no dejaban que nadie entrara a su mundo y cuando una chica confesaba su amor… ellos eran muy crueles pero me puse a pensar… si yo tuviera una gemela no me gustaría que la gente me confundiera con ella… así los empecé a diferenciar, al inicio era difícil ya que físicamente son muy parecidos y nunca revelaban quien era el verdadero Hikaru y Kaoru, así que les nombre gemelo 1 y gemelo 2, hubo un tiempo en el que no los podía ver porque o estaba con problemas por parte de mi familia o estaba contigo… nunca me gusto esta escuela… la única razón por la que iba era por ellos y hasta el momento no dejo de pensar en uno de ellos_

_Entonces… no te gustan los dos? Porque te gustan? –_ pregunto aún más curiosa

_Los dos son diferentes… el que me gusta es el gemelo 1 y no te diré quién es... y… no podría decir porque me gusta ya que últimamente me sorprende… me enamore cuando el aún era un cretino jejeje así que no puedo darte una respuesta concreta _– dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

_Aaahhh dime quien es el gemelo 1 – _exigía Haruhi con un puchero

_No – _volteo su cara e hizo un puchero y luego rio

_Eres mala (TN) _

_Y tú no te salvas ehhh Haruhi… dime sinceramente… te gusta Tamaki-sempai?_

_No sé, nunca he estado enamorada así que no sé si me gusta… cuando pienso en Tamaki-sempai pienso en mi padre – _su amiga se golpeó la cara con su mano, Haruhi aún no sabía lo que sentía por sempai –_a veces mi pecho se oprime de manera extraña, por enojo o alegría, cuando lo veo_

_Ya veo… mañana empezaremos con un curso intensivo para saber que sientes… si?... y no reclames –_ amenazo su amiga muy animada

Ok – decía Haruhi con una gotita en la cabeza – _por cierto ya es muy noche, te quedas a dormir?_

La pelinegra se asomó por la ventana y frunció el ceño –_lo siento Haruhi tal vez en otra ocasión… nos vemos, saluda a tu padre de mi parte, hasta mañana – _y diciendo esto salió de la casa de Haruhi, dejando a esta un poco sorprendida.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

En la hora del almuerzo los del Host se juntaron para comer, a excepción de (TN)

_Alguien ha visto a Toshiro?... esta mañana no le he visto entrar a la escuela_ – comento Haruhi

_No, yo no la he visto_ – contesto rápidamente Tamaki

_Nosotros tampoco_

_Toshiro-kun ha desaparecido?_ – pregunto Honey curioso

_Se podría decir que si_ – Kyouya iba sentándose junto a Tamaki – _no asistió a sus primeras clases_

_Eeehhhh?_ – todos los que estaban en el comedor voltearon a ver a los del Host

HORA DE ABRIR LAS PUERTAS DE HOST

_Aun no llega y ya tenemos que abrir las puertas _– Tamaki sonaba preocupado

_Lo se… espero que no le haya pasado nada anoche_ – dijo Haruhi preocupada ante la situación

_Anoche? Que paso anoche?_ – Kyouya tomaba la palabra ahora, si esa niña no aparecía perdería muchas clientas ese día

_Pasamos a mi casa a hablar de algunas cosas al final ella se asomó por la ventana y se fue casi corriendo _– los chicos escuchaban atentamente

_Tal vez le paso algo después de irse_ – dijo Honey que subía a la cabeza de Mori y este asentía.

_A quien le paso algo?_ – dijo Toshiro entrando en el salón – _no saquen conclusiones… solo no quise entrar a clases… eso es todo… apúrense que las primeras clientas ya están esperando_

Y sin más objeciones el Host club abrió sus puertas al público, todos actuaban como si nada, Haruhi de vez en cuando observaba a su amiga que estaba en el papel de tsundere, como siempre Honey comía algo dulce y Mori lo cuidaba y regañaba, los gemelos hacían sus típicas escenas de amor entre hermanos y Tamaki típico casanova, aunque tanto los twins como el rey dirigían miradas a su primera y única princesa.

Era hora de cerrar el Host, Toshiro agarro rápido sus cosas mientras que los otros platicaban..

_Haruhi hoy me voy primero… iré a tu casa… después_– y cerró la puerta dejando a todos un poco enmarañados. No paso mucho cuando Haruhi comprendió aquellas palabras, corrió tras ella mientras los chicos la llamaban, Tamaki la alcanzo y agarró su brazo – _Haruhi espera… que pasa? Porque corres?_

_Ella se metió en problemas de nuevo e ira después a mi casa para que cure sus heridas_ – dijo un poco alterada y preocupada

_Tenemos que ayudarla_ – Mori sorprendió a todos con aquella sugerencia

_Si… vamos a separarnos tenemos 1 hora y después nos reuniremos en casa de Haruhi_ – sentencio Tamaki tomando el liderazgo, Kyouya se fue con Tamaki y Haruhi, Mori y Honey fueron en otra dirección y finalmente los gemelos también partieron, pasaron los minutos y no la encontraban.

A 20 minutos de la hora acordada los gemelos vieron una silueta que les resultaba conocida y al acercarse efectivamente era la persona que pensaron – _To… digo (TN)! Detente_ – grito Hikaru

_Eeehh? Que hacen aquí? _– dijo girándose, ellos pararon de correr al tenerla enfrente

_Bueno pues nosotros pues…_ - Kaoru se sorprendió al ver que ella usaba una falda y chaqueta haciéndola ver femenina y un poco ruda aun asi se veia hermosa, se soltó el cabello, se maquillo y dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate

_Queríamos acompañarte a casa pero te fuste muy rápido y al fin te encontramos_ – competo Hikaru al ver que su hermano no podía hablar.

_Sera mejor que se vayan… no es un buen momento_ – dijo seriamente

_Porque?_ – reclamo Kaoru

_No necesitan saberlo… si me siguen… serán lastimados_ – contesto con un poco de tristeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos – _será mejor que se vayan… ahora!_

_Espera…_

(TN) paro en seco al escuchar aquella voz, no esperaba que el apareciera… o por lo menos no tan pronto

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Esto es todo por esta ves así que dejen review ... SALUDOS a todos los que leyeron esta historia y... esperen más sorpresas :D kishishishishishishs (risa malvada) ... xD

por cierto:

J**asuki-chan - si se que me tarde mucho en actualizar... lo siento... tratare de ser más constante ... aunque no prometo nada :I aveces tengo bloqueos Tn****T**

**anne el unicornio - me encanta tu entusiasmo y me alegra mucho que mi historia te guste jejeje... sigue esperando más SORPRESAS jejeje que espero sean de tu agrado :D**

AHORA SI ... NOS VEMOOOOOSSSS


	7. Fiesta de bienvenida - parte II

Por fiiiiinn actualización jejeje saluditos a todos, DEJEN REVIEWS TnT últimamente solo recibo 2 reviews por cap y eso aveces me desanima pero gracias a esas personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme unas palabras me dan muchos ánimos jejeje

*blablabla* son pensamientos

_blablabla _habla el personaje

(TN) es el tu nombre xD

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB NOO me pertenece

SORPRESAS

CAPITULO VI

_Porque los corres de la fiesta? Eehhh Oikawa-san?_ – se escuchó un quejido por parte de la mencionada, mientras que los gemelos contemplaban como de las sombras iban saliendo varios chicos con un cubre bocas – _sabes es faícil encontrarte por tu apellido… ahora que tienes otro padre no sería problema_

_Primero muerta a cambiar de apellido _– dijo con enojo a aquel chico – _ustedes largo… ahora mismo_

_No lo creo Oikawa-san… cuando tu padre murió, mi padre se quedó con parte de las acciones y quería eliminar a tu familia para quedarse con el resto y como te reúsas a cambiar de apellido eres la única que queda oficialmente… así que te eliminare y de paso a estos chicos que aprecias jejeje… verte sufrir es divertido… a ellos _– chasqueo los dedos y, (TN) y los twins estaban rodeados de por lo menos 25 personas

_Eres un desgraciado Kitazawa!... Hikaru Kaoru detrás de mí_

_Oye! podemos defendernos_ –Kaoru dijo seguro de sí mismo

_Así es… no te preocupes por nosotros_ – complemento Hikaru

_No sean tercos … se lo que les digo_ - en ese momento eran atacados por lo menos por 10 personas a la vez, Hikaru y Kaoru apenas esquivaban los ataques de 3 personas mientras que (TN) acababa con unos 4 a la vez, en un momento los Hitachiin quedaron separados de (TN) y estaban rodeados; un golpe seguro iba directo a uno de los gemelos _– Hikaruuuuu_ - *no voy a llegar… maldición* Kaoru estaba ocupado sosteniendo las manos de un enemigo, entonces (TN) lanzo una tapa de un bote basura recibiendo una fuerte patada en las costillas – _aaaggghhh _– evitando que golpearan a Hikaru

Ella se abrió paso para poder estar junto a los chicos – _escuchen… abriré un camino para que se vayan _– en un movimiento empezó a patear e hizo un espacio para que pasaran – _ahora! Corran!_

_Atrapenlooooosss – _Kitazawa grito con malicia

Los gemelos corrieron, uno de ellos cayo – _Kaoru!_– Hikaru ayudo a su hermano a levantarse pero un hombre los logro alcanzar, lo empujo y pateo a Kaoru que estaba aún en el piso, aquel hombre quedo estampado en la pared por una patada de (TN) – _sigan corriendo_ – ellos desaparecieron de la vista de la chica – _ahora Kitazawa… considérate hombre muerto… me has cabreado y lastimado a mis amigos… no tendré piedad_

EN OTRO LADO

Hikaru y Kaoru corrían con todas sus fuerzas agarrados de la mano, inconscientemente llegaron a casa de Haruhi, no habían siquiera terminado de abrir la puerta del departamento _– (TN) está en problemas, corran_ – grito Kaoru alarmado, en un instante todo el Host corrió hasta encontrarse con una escena que realmente los dejo en shock.

(TN) sostenía por el cuello a Kitazawa, ahorcándolo, había hombres en el piso gravemente golpeados _– (TN)! Ya bastaaaaa!_ – Haruhi gritaba para que su amiga se calmara, (TN) volteo lentamente y al ver a los chicos del Host soltó rápidamente a el chico – _Ha… Haruhi_ – la mencionada se acercó a ella y en ese momento se desplomo en sus brazos.

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO

En un cuarto del Hospital Ootori y en la camilla se encontraba (TN) con unas cuantas vendas en su cuerpo, los miembros del Host Club estaban reunidos alrededor de ella mientras Kyouya hablaba con el doctor.

_El doctor dice que solo está cansada, sus costillas recibieron un gran golpe pero no se rompieron, tendrá que usar las vendas durante un mes más o menos, algunas contusiones pero nada de gravedad_ –Kyouya entraba en la habitación mientras los demás soltaban un gran suspiro de alivio – _solo tiene que descansar_.

A Haruhi la confortaban aquellas noticias – _ella siempre termina lastimada… ustedes vieron su estado cuando llegamos… ella realmente se enfurece cuando lastiman a alguien importante para ella o a alguien inocente… pierde sus sentidos…_ _tanto que llega a dar miedo… recuerdo cuando ella le dio un golpe a un ladrón capturándolo, después salió con fianza por cargos menores, fue con su pandilla y nos atacaron, uno de ellos me aventó y ella simplemente estallo en furia, aunque se lastimo el tobillo y se fracturo el hombro… ella me siguió protegiendo_

_Baka… lo volvería a hacer _– (TN) abría lentamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama y clavo su mirada en las sabanas

_No tienes que moverte mucho (TN)-chan si no te dolerá _– Honey con preocupación, Mori acudió a ayudarla

_Hoy te quedaras aquí así que tranquila, tenemos seguridad y los mejores doctores_ – decía Kyouya orgullosamente del Hospital de su familia

_Tienes que descansar… recuéstate de nuevo_ – Haruhi se acercó a su amiga

_Hikaru… Kaoru _ – los aludidos la miraron, ella observo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de cada uno, Hikaru tenía una bandita en la barbilla, y ambos tenían los brazos vendados, Kaoru tenia también sus manos vendadas, los hermanos estaban sentados, tenían sus manos entrelazadas y les temblaban – _duele?_ – ellos negaron levemente; ella se puso de pie con ayuda de Mori y Haruhi, al llegar frente a los gemelos cayo de rodillas frente a ambos, tomo sus manos y les deposito un cálido beso, coloco su frente encima de sus manos que apretaban las de los hermanos – _perdón…_ - los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa – _perdón_ – lagrimas caían de sus castaños ojos y ambos hermanos dejaron de temblar; así permanecieron en silencio hasta que (TN) se quedó dormida, Mori la cargo hasta la cama para que descansara y todos se fueron a sus casas respectivamente.

DE CAMINO A LA MANSION HITACHIIN

_Te diste cuenta?_ – Kaoru entrelazaba su mano con la de su hermano

_De qué?_ – Kaoru suavizo el agarre con su hermano y miro a Hikaru un poco molesto – _fueron muchas cosas_

_Ella… logro_ – Kaoru miraba sus manos entrelazadas - _Calmarnos_ – completo Hikaru

_Haruhi… ya no es_ – sus palabras temblaban ante la idea - _Ella no será reemplazada_ – Hikaru se molestó

_Claro que no!… y no es eso_ – Kaoru tenía claro de que Haruhi ya no era la única que aparecería en su mundo

_Entonces? _– se notaba que Hikaru era de lento aprendizaje xD

_(TN)… ella es… especial… y somos especiales para ella _

_Lo crees?_

_Si… la misma Haruhi nos lo dijo - _los gemelos tenían mucho que pensar esa noche eh incluso días más

CON EL RESTO DEL HOST

El resto del club se había quedado en las puertas del hospital platicando - _para que (TN) saliera lastimada debían de tener un gran nivel en artes marciales, no es así? _– Kyouya dijo analizando un poco la situación

_Así es_ – dijo Honey

_Pero tenía desventaja… protegía a los gemelos _– Mori últimamente hablaba más

_En cuanto esté en condiciones haremos que nos diga todo y los responsables pagaran_ – a Tamaki le preocupaba, sus amigos habían salido lastimados y no lo perdonaría

_No creo que sea necesario _– Haruhi

_Las acciones Oikawa siguen en función? _– a Kyouya le brillan los ojos, Haruhi asintió – _solo el 10%_

_Pufff... p__or el momento hay que ir a casa… Haruhi… te acompaño_ – Tamaki empezaba a tomar la iniciativa para que sus sentimientos llegaran a Haruhi

_Si… nos vemos sempai_

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Tamaki y Kyouya corrían por los pasillos en busca de Haruhi, al llegar al salón de esta vieron que estaba sentada junto con los diablillos de los gemelos - _Hay problemas chicos _– Tamaki se quedó sin aliento

_Toshiro no está en el hospital_ – los oyentes se pararon de su asiento exaltados–_ las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron saliendo del hospital 1 hora después de irnos_

_Tenemos que buscarla_ –el maestro entro al salón, Haruhi y los gemelos se quedaron en el salón mientras los otros salían corriendo al suyo, rogando que Honey y Mori encontraran a la fugitiva xD

En la hora del almuerzo todo el Host salió corriendo al salón de la susodicha pero no la encontraron

_Disculpa… Toshiro Oikawa vino a clases?_ – pregunto Haruhi a una chica que lo miraba

_Oikawa-kun?... si… llego tarde y se salió antes _– contesto la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, agradecieron y se dirigieron al comedor

_Debe estar vagando por la escuela o durmiendo_ – dijo Tamaki con mucha seguridad

_Como es que sabes eso?_ – Haruhi sentía una molestia que no sabia describir

_Cuando hablamos en la azotea me contó que le gustaba hacer eso_ – dijo muy tranquilo

_Ya veo… y Mori-sempai?_ – pregunto de repente Hikaru

_Fue a buscar a Toshi-kun_ – todos se quedaron asombrados ante la declaración de Honey… Mori nunca se separaba de Honey, NUNCA – _le dije que fuera buscarla... ellos pueden hablar fácilmente y prometí que no comería dulces… aunque eso último es mentira jeje_

HORA DEL HOST

Pasaron 20 min desde que el club abrió y Toshiro iba llegando – _hasta que al fin llegas _– reclamo Kyouya, solo escucho un _lo siento _por parte él y siguió atendiendo a sus clientas, todos los del club estaban aliviados, Toshiro salía cada que no tenía clientas y en uno de esos momentos - _Haruhi_ – Mori sorprendió a todos al llamar la atención de la castaña – _necesito hablar contigo_

_Si claro_ – seguido de esto fueron al camerino, desde aquella conversación nadie dijo nada, pasó una semana y (TN) hablaba muy poco y nada con los gemelos

Era viernes y al día siguiente sería la bienvenida de (TN) y los gemelos aun no sabían que dar de comer… es más… no sabían si ella iba a asistir

Ella estaba en los camerinos así que decidieron entrar y hablar con ella, pero lo que vieron al entrar los dejo helados _– pero qué?_ – ella estaba con una blusa de tirantes, tenía unas vendas en su pecho y se estaba poniendo una playera negra, ambos salieron totalmente rojos, ella salió – _terminando el Club hablaremos_

Y así llego la hora de cerrar el club, todos estaban reunidos tomando el té _– chicos… la siguiente semana tendré que salir un poco más temprano… estoy preparando un concierto… ya lo hable con Kyouya… sin más que decir me voy… Honey-sempai los espero mañana… Hikaru… Kaoru… vamos _– no dio tiempo de comentarios y los tres salieron.

_(TN) queremos disculparnos por..._ – Kaoru estaba nervioso al recordar

_No se preocupen_ – dijo un poco roja _– no es que me hubieran visto desnuda jejeje_ –ellos rieron con nerviosismo – _y… díganme como están sus heridas? Aun duele?_

_No, ya estamos muy bien_ – comento Hikaru alegre, fue cuando pudieron ver aquella sonrisa que expresaba un gran alivio – _y en cuanto a la disculpa… no hay nada que perdonar_

_Es verdad… nosotros fuimos los necios_ – comento Kaoru, se observaron detenidamente y empezaron a reír – _y tú? Que tal tus heridas?_

_Mejor y otra disculpa, no tenía el valor de verlos a los ojos… es por eso que los evitaba – _dijo desanimada

_No pasa nada_ – dijo Kaoru – _todo está bien… somos amigos _– complemento Hikaru, se sonrieron mutuamente y caminaron un poquito más

_Espérenme un momento aquí - _entro a un baño público y en menos de 5 minutos salió con unos mallones, playera roja y chaqueta negra y notoriamente los vendajes de su pecho, ahora si parecía una niña - _Bueno… acompáñenme :D_ – llegaron a un estacionamiento, ella se subió a una moto y los llamo

_Sabes conducir?_ – Hikaru estaba asombrado ante su respuesta positiva

_Tienes permiso para conducir?_ – Kaoru parecía más inseguro

_Tengo uno especial _– dijo mostrando una credencial – _ya suban!_ – sin más objeciones se encontraban recorriendo las calles a gran velocidad, fueron a los videojuegos, los gemelos vs (TN), ella había ganado solo por un juego sorprendiéndolos – _los llevare a un lugar especial_ – se dirigieron a las afueras de la Ciudad, al llegar ahí no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, había abundantes flores blancas, era boscoso, se veía a lo lejos la ciudad y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad – _este es mi lugar favorito para ver estrellas_ – se sentaron en medio de aquel paraíso - _saben? le dije a Mori-sempai que no podía enfrentarlos y el me ayudo a poder hablarles... necesitaba ayuda y creo que le debo una -_ simplemente contemplaban las estrellas

_Ahora entendemos... de eso hablaron Haruhi y Mori la ves pasada... si que le debes una - _ los gemelos sentían lo mismo... no era necesario hablar mucho solo saber que estarían hay para apoyarse... uno que otro consejo no hace daño, uno de los gemelos dirigió una intensa mirada a la chica

_Si... Haruhi también me ayudo mucho... aveces puedo ser muy insegura... debo cambiar eso_ -después solo disfrutaron de su silencio, hasta que la barriga de cierta persona empezó a rugir.

_Upss… lo siento jeje tengo un poco de hambre_

_Jejeje vamos a comer _– regresaron a la ciudad y llegaron a un buffet internacional, el dueño del restaurante saludo alegremente a (TN), pasaron y al fin los gemelos conocieron sus gustos culinarios pero simplemente les escurría una gotita por su cabeza, ella se había servido un poco de cada platillo, comida italiana, mexicana, francesa, china, japonesa, etc.

_Vienes muy seguido a comer aquí?_

_Algo así jejeje me encanta la comida de todo el mundo así que vengo aquí ejeje… aunque me gusta más la comida mexicana :D su salsa es muy picante jejeje – _los gemelos se maravillaron al escuchar aquello y empezaron a comer gustosos

_Oikawa-chan jejeje la ves pasada te veías muy decaída así que aquí_ tienes – el dueño de la tienda había traído una copa enorme con helado, waffles, chispas de chocolate y galletas, a (TN) se le iluminaron sus ojos y empezó a comer – _y díganme quien es su novio?_

Ella se empezó a atragantar con el helado, Kaoru trato de darle agua mientras que Hikaru estaba que sacaba chispas _– Toramaru-san ellos solo son unos amigos jejeje ñ.ñ –_ el dueño se alejo pidiendo disculpas - _siento aquello… él se comporta como si fuera mi padre jejeje_ – dijo un poco nerviosa y algo roja

_No te preocupes_ – dijo Kaoru nervioso mientras que Hikaru finalizo con un – _ya no importa_ – paso un rato hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar – _y que paso con ese tal Kitazawa?_

_Oohh… no lo sé_ – dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión

_Él está en el hospital con varios huesos rotos_ – Kaoru miraba a la chica

_No me importa_ – ambos chicos se sorprendieron… ellos eran fríos a veces pero no tanto – _él los lastimo… se lo merecía_ – no dijeron nada más

Salieron del local– _me divertí hoy… hay que hacerlo de nuevo_

_Seguro… nos vemos mañana_ – Kaoru la había regado… la bienvenida era sorpresa

_Pero mañana es sábado_ – dijo confundida

_El lunes jejeje el _lunes ñ.ñ – su gemelo trato de corregir el error y ambos desaparecieron rápidamente

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Todos estaban en un cuarto de Karaoke para unas 30 personas - _Chicos todo está listo? _– decía Tamaki animadamente

Todo listo… los invitados ya llegaron, la comida está en su lugar, el DJ está listo… solo esperamos a (TN)-chan – decía Honey muy animado mientras Mori soplaba un espanta suegras

Bien jejeje esto le gustara :D – decía Tamaki tratando de controlarse

Todo se ve muy bien – Haruhi se acercó a Tamaki – le encantara… por cierto debimos hacerla en su cumpleaños cumple 16

Y que no tenia 16? – pregunto Hikaru con un toque molesto

No, mintió en eso… tiene nuestra edad pero su cumpleaños es dentro de 2 meses – Haruhi

Y como lo recuerdas Haruhi?… eres muy despistada – comento Kyouya en su típica pose

Porque soy la única que se acuerda de su cumpleaños – Kaoru se quedó confundido ante la respuesta de Haruhi

Ya están llegando… rápido apaguen las luces – comento Kasanoda muy emocionado, en eso escucharon los reclamos de (TN) a Mori y Honey por taparle los ojos.

Sorpresa! – se prendieron las luces, todos gritaron entonces fue cuando (TN) vio a los chicos de Host, a compañeros de la empresa y algunos compañeros de la escuela – que es todo esto? – dijo impactada

Es tu fiesta de bienvenida al Host – dijo contenta Haruhi, sin más que decir comenzó la fiesta, todo paso muy alegre, risas, carcajadas, pero también no falto el romance, los celos, la desilusiones, las declaraciones... las sorpresas

Una banda de rock, compañeros de (TN) en la empresa demostraban sus habilidades en el karaoke, Mori bailaba como un robot, Honey saltaba de felicidad comiendo pastel, Kyouya aplaudía aquel espectáculo... porque aunque no lo admitiera se estaba divirtiendo, Tamaki saco a bailar a Haruhi y ciertas personitas que miraban decidieron meter su cuchara en el asunto; (TN) miraba desolada, su amiga tenía la atención de la persona que ella quería, Kasanoda se había dado cuenta de ello y se acercó para platicar con (TN), él conocía el sentimiento de no ser mirado como se quiere por la persona amada, ella le contó todo... de cómo se enamoró de uno de los gemelos y entonces, su ahora amigo, le dio un abrazo para consolarla y animarla, este acto no pasó desapercibido por el vocalista de la banda de rock que alejo a Kasanoda

_De que estaban hablando?_ - dijo molesto aquel chico que era vocalista de la banda de rock, tenía el cabello negro, ojos azules, piel bronceada, alto y delgado

ooh Yoshiro-sempai... de nada jejeje no te preocupes - (TN) respondía con nerviosismo él era su compañero de empresa, al inicio no se soportaban pero poco a poco se habían vuelto cercanos... no tanto como para decirle quien le gustaba

_Te conozco... algo te pasa_ - este acerco su cuerpo al de ella - _sé que me escondes algo_ - dijo en su oído, la piel de ella se riso, todos los presentes prestaban atención a la escena unos más que otros - _si no me lo dices... entonces canta -_ se alejó de ella dejándola anonada... Ame-chan se hizo presente y la fiesta continuo, aquel acto de Yoshiro se había olvidado... o eso creyó Ame-chan

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hasta aquiiiii... díganme les gustaron las escenas de acción? la pequeña y rápida cita de OC y los gemelos? creen que debería ser más especifica? falta más romance?... drama?... les gusta... no les gusta... tienen dudas? DEJEN REVIEWS

Si no recuerdan Kasanoda es el "discípulo" de Mori... aquel pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos xD creo sale en el cap 22 o 23


End file.
